


Sto bene qui

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [21]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, Camping, Flash Fic, Training
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [NA].Goku è tornato da poco con il drago e si gode l'allenamento con Vegeta.





	Sto bene qui

Sto bene qui

 

“Possibile che tu abbia sempre quel sorriso ebete?” domandò Vegeta. Si morse il labbro e incrociò le braccia. Goku chiuse gli occhi, allungò le braccia e le riavvicinò al busto sporcandole di fango.

“Perché non posso?” chiese il Son. Ridacchiò e le iridi nere brillarono. Il principe dei saiyan strinse i pugni conficcando le unghie nei palmi e si piegò in avanti. Le gote gli si arrossarono e rabbrividì.

“Potresti non farmi pesare che sei più forte!” ululò. Il saiyan cresciuto sulla terra conficcò i gomiti nel terreno e il fango gli arrivò fino a mezzo avambraccio.

“Non posso non essere felice quando ci alleniamo … essere con un amico mentre a casa mia moglie aspetta la mia bambina. Di essere qui e non con un drago! Sono tornato a casa mia” ribatté con il più giovane. Sorriso e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Beato te che hai qualcosa da festeggiare e una casa” sibilò il più grande. Si voltò, abbassò le spalle e alzò il capo. – Di giorno nemmeno si vedono le stelle della mia terra – pensò.

“Io sarei sempre a casa con la mia famiglia, con quella vera. E tu ne fai parte, verrei con te al pianeta Vegeta e se me lo chiedessi, troverei anche il modo di ridartelo. Solo, che mi trascinerei mezza terra” annunciò il Son.

Vegeta abbassò il capo e sorrise. Si chinò, afferrò con una mano del fango e si voltò di scattò. Centro il viso del rivale con una palla di fango e scoppiò a ridere.

“Sto bene qui, idiota!” gridò.


End file.
